This patent application relates to a field effect transistor and a gas detector including a plurality of field effect transistors.
Field effect transistors (FET) are well known and include three terminals being a source, drain and gate. There are many different types of FETs with various structures and methods of fabrication.
In terms of gas sensors, traditional gas sensor devices based on semiconductor materials employ two terminals to measure impedance of the material when in the presence or absence of gases.
In order to enhance the sensitivity as well as gas-specificity, such devices have to be heated at moderately high temperatures.
However, heating not only limits large-scale integration in small micro-chips but also is a major cost which hinders the operation and demands highly on battery life.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved FET structure together with an application for the improved FET in an improved gas detector.